A Push
by Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Xion is tired of being the center of Roxas' and Axel's attentions. It is about time they gave each other some. A bit of AkuRokuShi fluff. AkuRoku. Another asexual-Xion oneshot.


**AN: **Sort of a prequel to Triangle. The two have no real connection except for the similar relationship set-up. I received a few positive responses to Triangle about the Xion asexual dynamic and thus I felt compelled to continue writing more about this little asexuality-filled triangle. I didn't really have a plot for this when I started. The beginning paragraph just popped in my head so I went with it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

I grabbed Roxas' hand quickly. The two would usually make sure I was in the middle, always giving me the added affection. I wondered how long it would take before they would finally realize I didn't need anything extra. I didn't feel neglected in any way.

At first they had always been slightly on edge. Neither of them wanted to leave me out, make me feel unwanted, however at the same time the two had urges. They needed those special "bonding" moments. It had taken an exuberant amount of coaxing before they would even kiss within my presence. Their kisses held a passion of which mine never would. I wondered sometimes how it would feel but that was all.

As time progressed I had slowly gotten them to spend that needed time alone together as well as to increase their familiarity within my presence. However, they still seemed to feel as if they were being unfair to me somehow. I couldn't stand it! I didn't want them to worry over me constantly. I wanted to show them just as much love which was impossible when they were constantly fawning over me.

No, today I would shower them with the love. This time Roxas would be the one holding two hands. Axel noticing my action started to drop Roxas' hand but I cried out stopping him. "Stop, Axel!" He looked at me confused. "Just stop. We're fine like this." I pleaded. After a few seconds his eyes softened and we continued walking down the corridor.

"Morning Xion." Roxas greeted me warmly squeezing my hand slightly. "Morning Roxas, Axel." I hoped my eyes were as beaming as I wanted them to be. We all smiled fondly swinging our arms a bit. We stopped at the main entrance.

"So you two are on a mission today?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that. You're on your own today." Axel said warily.

"That's fine. You two have fun." I winked turning away. Step two of my plan had worked. Now all I needed to do was wait until later tonight and…

My mission went smoothly. There had been a total of 5 heatless to defeat; piece of cake. Skipping a little in happiness, I made my way to the clock tower. I emptied the contents of my sack pulling out the wrapped sticks of ice cream. I laid them on the ground carefully mapping out my plan. When I finished I crawled around the side of the tower keeping out of sight from our usual hang-out. Voices drifted from the opposite side and I stilled my body. Holding my breath I saw their shadowy forms making their way onto the platform. It took a few seconds before Roxas noticed the ice cream.

"Huh?" He wondered.

"What is it Rox-" Axel stopped talking as his eyes took in the site. _Love _was spelled out by the sticks. Axel began laughing.

"Axel?" Roxas laughed confused. "I don't understand why these are here?"

"It had to have been Xion. I think she's trying to tell us something." He said finally calming down.

"But what could she mean by this. Love? I mean we kind of are already in a relationship, right? What does she want us to do?"

"Maybe she's trying to tell us that she already feels loved? That we don't need to try so hard" I nodded enthusiastically from where I was hiding. Yes! Great job Axel!

"Okay. But why couldn't she have just told us herself? Why go to this much trouble?"

"I think she wants us to spend some "alone" time together." Axel's voice took on an alluring tone on the word alone.

"Wha-oh," Roxas said gathering what Axel was implying. The two sat a little awkwardly now. I could tell that Roxas seemed uncomfortable, as if he though Axel might jump him at any moment. I couldn't blame him; I think I would have been too.

"So, uh," Roxas started looking at his boyfriend. "Are we, uh,"

"Do you want to?" Axel asked seriously examining one of the frozen treats.

"Um, I guess," Roxas answered a bit shakily.

"There's nothing to be scared of Rox. I'll be really gentle." The two started at each other before Roxas nodded and they leaned in for a kiss. It began slow but intensified as it usually did. Yes, just a bit further. I needed to get them to reach this step. Then I'm sure they would stop hanging on only me all the time.

Axel had eventually laid Roxas upon the ground and was in the middle of doing something which I couldn't see from where I was standing. Apparently Roxas was enjoying it. Giddy I did a stupid little dance but ended up tripping on the end of my cloak in the process. Luckily I fell forward and not the side. I could have easily fallen to my death. Instead I landed loudly in front of their line of sight.

"Xion!" They both semi-screamed in panic. I heard Roxas rezipping his pants.

"Uh, hi," I said lamely lowering my head in embarrassment.

"What were you doing Xion?" Axel asked as if he were scolding a small child. "I just wanted you to be happier together," I said shifting uncomfortably.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"I don't want you two to act any differently when I'm here than when you're alone. I don't want you to treat me any differently either. You can go off alone if you want but I also don't want you to feel that you have to. Just because I don't want to…you know…doesn't mean you can't." I answered as best as I could manage. I hoped this would suffice because I really didn't want to explain in greater detail, it would be too embarrassing.

"Ahh…" Axel let out seeming to finally understand.

"I still don't quite understand" Roxas admitted.

"She wants us to be a couple, or I guess triangle might be a better term. She wants the three of us to act as a normal couple would, the three of us. That would mean it doesn't matter how intimate we get around each other because we are completely open with each other, right Xion?"

"Right. You can do whatever you want around me, okay?" Roxas smiled at me.

"Um. Oh, yeah you didn't hurt yourself did you?"

"No, I'm fine." I said. They gave me a look to which I waved my hand at. The two immediately resumed their further actions. Taking a huge breath I allowed my body to fully relax. I was finally completely content with our situation.


End file.
